


Take It In, Feel It All and Hold It

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BABY LANCE, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established klance, kid lance, klance, lafluff, lance dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Do you wanna try it out, Lance?”Lance blinks at him, eyes narrowed in confusion and making the adult to chuckle.“Dancing, son. Do you wanna dance with me?”“I dunno how, papa.” The five years-old bites his lower lip unsure, looking up at his dad nervously but the adult just smiles softly at his son and holds out both of his hands towards the child.“It’s okay, son,” he comforts gently, “Just take my hands, I got you.”[Small moments that made Lance realize how much he loves dancing with the people he loves]





	Take It In, Feel It All and Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was yesterday!!! 
> 
> So this is my gift for me from me!! Just like, so much fluff all around. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

There’s humming.

The young mother hums gently late at night, soft singing leaving her mouth and whispering comfort words in between to the small bundle in her arms.

Her son hiccups, his initial crying fading away and leaving behind only quiet sniffles and the occasional whimper. The brunette smiles to herself, patting herself in the back for avoiding a late night crisis with her youngest child.

“There we go, sunshine,” she whispers under her breath, dropping a quick kiss on her son’s head as the baby nuzzles his face closer to the crook of her neck, “Thunder scared you, huh?”

The baby just whimpers, hiding himself further down in his mama’s protection. Mrs. McClain could still hear the rain raging outside the living room's window and she hopes it doesn't wake up the rest of the household.

It takes her about ten minutes to realize that her son is not going back to sleep anytime soon, and while she knows the decision she’s about to make will probably come back to bite her in the butt next morning, she shrugs and bounces the baby in her arms to catch his attention.

“Alright, buddy, seems like a long night for us,” she declares tiredly but her blue eyes are bright and playful, her smile only growing when her son’s eyes, so familiar to her own, look up at her with innocent curiosity, “How about we dance?”

Her son blinks, a small hiccup making him jump in surprise and getting his mama to giggle warmly as she wipes away the tear tracks on his chubby tanned cheeks.

“Taking that as a yes.” She shrugs, readjusting her baby in her arms one more time before she starts moving around the room, her dancing falling into gentle steps as she starts over her humming.

It doesn’t take much before her son is giggling and squealing in delight, a big toothy smile on his face as he looks down and sees her feet moving around gracefully.

Mrs. McClain smiles fondly when her son beams at her and pushes her cheeks together, babbling something that is still incoherent in her ears but she still nods approvingly for his sake.

“Yeah, that’s right, Lance! This is called dancing,” she praises gently, kissing her son’s cheek lovingly, “Do you enjoy dancing?”

A giggle followed by a soft excited pat in her nose answers her.

“Taking that as a yes.”

* * *

Blue eyes stare in awe as the form of his mama and older brother move around the living room.

The furniture had been pushed away earlier, giving the pair more space to practice, and that’s where Lance sits right now, on the top of the couch on the corner, eyes shining with excitement as he follows their moves.

His mama is currently laughing, her head shaking in disbelief at the tactics of her oldest son as the fifteen years old tries to dip her back dramatically. Mrs. McClain just slaps him playfully in the arm before tugging him back to the proper posture.

Strong arms suddenly grab him by the armpits, lifting him up in the air. “Dirty feet off the couch, champ.”

Lance tips his head back to see his papa’s amused face and Mr. McClain arches an eyebrow at him. “Grandma will go nuts if she sees even a dirty spot on her ancient couch, you know.”

The five years old smiles sheepishly, hands covering his mouth as soon as his papa drops him back to the ground carefully. “Sorry, papa.”

“It’s okay, bud, at least you had socks on.” He reassurances, ruffling his light brown hair roughly and offering a smile before he nods to the pair in the middle of the living room, “So, what’s happening here?”

“Mama and Tony are dancing!” Lance announces excitedly, raising his arm to point at the pair as he tugs at his papa’s jeans, “Mama is so pretty, papa! Look how she moves; she’s like a princess, or a fairy or -”

“A queen?”

Lance beams. “Yeah! Yeah, like a queen!” He exclaims happily before turning back to the scene in front of them, smile wide and giddly.

Mr. McClain hums to himself, grinning knowingly as he sees the way his son stares at the still dancing pair.

“Do you wanna try it out, Lance?”

Lance blinks at him, eyes narrowed in confusion and making the adult to chuckle.

“Dancing, son. Do you wanna dance with me?”

“I dunno how, papa.” Lance bites his lower lip unsure, looking up at his dad nervously but the adult just smiles softly at his son and holds out both of his hands towards the child.

“It’s okay, son,” he comforts gently, “Just take my hands, I got you.”

And just like that, Lance’s face breaks into a bright smile.

Small feet cover his own two feet, his dark socks making a fun contrast with his son’s neon blue ones and Mr. McClain starts swinging them gently, his big hands wrapped tightly around his son’s to keep him up.

The comparison between his hands and his son’s small ones is comforting and yet scary. It reminds him how small his son is, how precious he is and how much he wants to protect him from everything that could harm him.

But he can’t. There’s a world out there behind their door and Mr. McClain knows his son will have to face it sooner or later. He just hopes he’s able to teach him everything he may need to know, everything that will make his journey easier.

A loud laugh shakes him out of his thoughts and he looks down, catching his son’s bright blue eyes looking up at him with a blinding smile. Mr. McClain allows himself to drop his shoulders, tension leaving him as he smiles back.

There will be time to teach Lance all he may need to know.

“Okay, now, _you_ are going to lead, ready -? Woah, hold up - _Ow-_ Careful with your heel, son -”

For now, he teaches his son how to dance.

* * *

Lance wipes away the lone tear from his eye as his breathing calms down and the last of his laughter fades away.

He bantly ignores the glare his leader sends him over Allura’s shoulder. He raises his hands in surrender and chuckles under his breath when Shiro’s misses a step and accidentally steps on the Princess’s foot.

Oh, man, Lance hasn’t laughed so hard in so long.

He looks around him, a soft smile on his face when he sees the rest of the team moving around the room. Hunk decided to take a break, taking a quick nap on the couch after dancing around for hours with Lance to teach the entire team the correct way to dance in pairs.

Keith, on the other hand, ended up dancing with Coran, and Lance wishes he had brought his camera with him because the the teen’s miserable expression as Coran twirls him roughly around the floor is pure gold.

He settles himself to take a picture with his mind, eyes turning fond when Keith frown turns upside down as soon as Coran dips him, earning a surprised laugh from the teen.

Lance turns around, Hunk’s name at the tip of his tongue when his eyes fall on Pidge, sitting on top of the couch, her legs swinging at the rhythm of the music echoing around and her amber eyes firmly placed on Shiro and Allura, a soft smile gracing her face.

It feels like a deja vu, maybe a faint memory, but the the seventeen years old pushes the thought aside and jogs over to stand besides his friend.

“Hey there, milady.” He greets playfully, dropping his arm and leaning on her shoulder nonchalantly, “What’s a young beautiful flower sitting all here alone in the middle of a dance?”

His grin widens when Pidge rolls her eyes and shove him back with a snicker. “Get off, you dork, and for your information, I’m analyzing, you know, for the Gala tonight.”

Lance snorts. “You don’t analyse dancing, Pidge. You just _do_ , you know?”

Pidge puffs her cheeks. “I just wanted to watch.”

“But why are you _watching_ when you could be _dancing_?” Lance inquires curiously, nudging her in the shoulder when she doesn’t reply.

“I don’t...I don’t know how?” She mumbles, shrugging weakly as if it didn’t bothered her but he sees the way her shoulders drop and her eyes fall.

Lance will have none of that.

“Well, good thing Sir Lancelot, your knight in shining armor, thank you very much, has come to your rescue.” He declares happily, standing straighter and doing a exaggerated bow in front of her, “Milady? Would you grant me the honor to teach you the art of dancing, surrounded by all of your friends and people who love you and who will never make fun of you, ever?”

Lance pats himself on the back, because even though Pidge rolls her eyes in exasperation, her shoulders drop with ease, taking comfort on the reassurance she didn't know she needed and her mouth twitches upward in a small smile, a faint blush covering her round cheeks smoothly.

He arches an eyebrow and holds out his hand, smiling when Pidge takes it without hesitation.

“Okay, so, all you gotta do just step on my feet -”

“Step on your feet? I thought the point was to like, not make you lose a foot?” Pidge tilts her head to the side in confusion and Lance chuckles softly at her.

“I meant that you can stand on my feet for the first few rounds so you can get the rhythm and then we can waltz.” He tugs her gently, encouraging her to try out his suggestion and then smiles once the fourteen years old settle herself down. “See? Easy. Now, watch my step.”

She does, and Lance could almost coo as he watches her stare at their feet in concentration, just as if  she was translating an complicated Galra code.

It takes three songs but soon enough, Pidge is smiling brightly at him, soft giggles escaping her mouth as she step out of Lance’s feet and continues the dance with more confidence than before.

Lance laughs and drops a quick kiss on the top her head. “There we go, milady.”

* * *

“Now, please, enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Lance lets out his own cheer as the room erupts with music and laughter at Allura’s words. The entire ballroom is filled with the planet’s habitants, a mix of royalty and middle class together, and it doesn’t take long before the dance floor gets crowded.

Lance’s excitement doesn't flatter though. He walks towards where Keith stand besides Shiro with one of the royals hosting the Gala and with a mischievous wink towards their leader, he grabs his boyfriend’s hand and leads him toward the dance floor.

He hears Shiro’s exasperated sigh that turns into a soft chuckle and Lance smiles to himself, looking behind his shoulder to catch Keith’s wide eyes.

“What’s the hurry?” Keith asks bemused as soon as he stands besides his boyfriend, Lance finally allowing him to catch his steps and not be dragged around the entire room, “Did they open the dessert table already?”

Lance snorts and shakes his head. “Babe, I know you got a sweet tooth but why would you need a dessert table when you got all this for yourself?” he stops and gestures himself, covered in formal Altean’s clothes, his chest puffed out proudly.

Keith arches an eyebrow unamused before he shrugs. “Well, for starters, the dessert table doesn't talk.”

Lance slaps him on the shoulder. “Rude. Now, come on.”

Their hands find each other naturally and Keith’s eyes light up when he sees where Lance’s taking them.

“Can’t stay away from the dance floor, huh?” He teases but there’s fondness in his voice. Lance smiles at him.

“It’s been forever since we danced, babe!”

Keith chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. “Uh, no, we danced two night ago in your room, remember?” He says cheekily but still steps forward, his right hand still holding tight against Lance’s before dropping his free one on his shoulder.

Lance hums. How could he forget, when he could feel Keith’s heartbeat through their hold, his warm breathing tickling his neck, the pressure of Keith’s body close to his own, grounding him in the moment.

“How can I forget when it was your smile that allowed me to catch a small glimpse of what heaven feels like?”

Keith’s hand leaves his shoulder and finds its way to Lance’s cheek, caressing it gently. Lance leans towards the touch and looks straight into Keith’s soft gaze, stomach twisting pleasantly at the sight.

Then, Keith’s eyes narrows playfully and Lance knows what’s coming.

“Well, I mean, you _did_ forget our bonding moment.”

“This is why we can’t have nice things.”

* * *

Lance twirls his husband one more time before he settles down and brings him back to him, bodies close together as Lance presses his forehead against Keith’s.

“I told you we didn't need to practice for our first dance.” Keith mumbles fondly before he squeezes Lance’s hand one last time and he steps back with a soft smile allowing the person behind him to step in between them.

“Hello, sunshine.”

Lance’s smile brightens at the beautiful radiant woman in front of him. He takes her hand into his own and hold her close as their feet start following the music’s rhythm.

“Hi, mama.”

They dance all over the floor, feeling every pair of eyes around them and yet ignoring everything surrounding them. They take comfort on what they lost and got back. Lance can feel the way his throat tightens with emotion as he stares at his mama, the woman humming happily along with the song playing on the background.

“You know, I have traveled all over the Universe. I have met hundreds of royals: kings, queens, princesses, monarchs, chiefs, every single type out there.” Lance hums, dipping his mama suddenly and smirking playfully at her surprised yelp.

“Alesandro McClain!” Mrs. McClain mumbles exasperated but her voice is tender and soft. It makes him feel so at ease.

He offers her an apologetic smile before he continues, “but I swear, mama, none of them compare to your grace and beauty.”

His mama’s gaze softens even more and she raises her hand to cup his cheek lovingly.

“Allura might be my Princess who I pledge my loyalty to,” Lance whispers, a small controlled fire burning bright with passion and honesty inside his eyes, “ _but you will always be my queen._ ”

She doesn’t even try to hide her soft sniffles, tears on the edge of her blue eyes as her son, her _baby boy,_ smiles at her like a thousand suns.

“And you will always be sunshine.”

Their feet don’t stop moving, but they pull each other in an embrace, tight and secure, taking her back when he used to fit in her arms, head over her heartbeat and it’s throws her off when she realizes she’s the one who can hear her son’s steady heartbeat in her ear now.

“I thought I had lost my chance.” Mrs. McCLain confesses wetly, an old pain lingering on her voice, “I thought I would never be able to have this one dance with you.”

Lance’s hold tightens around her back and he turns carefully, dropping a quick kiss on his mama’s temple.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly under his breath, pulling back slightly and reaching for her eyes, “but hey, you got it. I’m back: right here, right now, and not only did you get your chance to dance with me.”

Someone taps him on the shoulder from behind and he smiles knowingly, winking at his mama.

“You got another son to dance with.” He finishes softly, kissing his mama’s hand before stepping back and giving a clear path for his newlywed husband to fill his place.

Mrs. McClain smiles warmly at him, pride and love shining in her eyes before her gaze falls on Keith and hold out her hand.

Lance nods to himself before he turns around, stepping out of the floor but not before hearing his husband’s soft voice.

“You look beautiful, mom.”

Lance’s heart flutters at the words. Not two ticks later and he hears the warm laugh of his mama behind him.

He doesn't need to look back to know her mama’s reaction. Her shaky _‘thank you, son’_ is proof enough of her approval and love.

* * *

It’s the laughter that draws her in.

Mrs. McClain wipes the paint from her hands as she stands up. She passes by the kitchen where her husband and son-in-law prepare dinner and arches an eyebrow at them.

“I thought it was nap time for Rey?” She questions confused and it’s Keith who raises his eyes to meet hers.

“It is,” he confirms confidently with a grin, taking out a few tomatoes and the lettuce from the fridge and placing them on the sink, “That’s just Lance’s way to do it.”

Mrs. McClain hums with curiosity and turns back, heading towards where she heard the noise coming from.

The mother pops her head into the living room and her eyes quickly fall on the tall figure in the middle. She watches as Lance dances around with his three years old son firmly secured in his arms, his smile wide and bright as Rey continues to squeal in delight at every twirl his papa makes.

“Look at you, sunshine!” Lance praises happily, bouncing the toddler playfully, “Already a professional, you sure are a McClain.”

Mrs. McClain shakes her head with a soft smile and leans against the wall with her shoulder, heart beating wildly and happily as she watches her son dancing around the living room with her grandson.

It takes her back, because it had been her, once upon a time, who stood in that same living room with a soft tanned baby with big blue eyes. It makes her heart ache in a good way and she feels lighter.

The pair doesn’t stop. Lance continues to dance all around the room and keeps dipping his son carefully as if they were in an extravagant choreography. Rey’s giggles intensifies and he keeps shouting out at Lance to do it again every time.

“Papa, ‘gain!”

Lance complies without hesitation, his humming switching to singing as his steps slow down and his moves become gentler. Rey doesn’t notice, because his focus is on his papa and him only, big amber eyes wide in awe as he stares at Lance.

Mrs. McClain recognizes the song, how could she not, when she was the one who created it. She follows the melody in her mind, allowing Lance to lure his son to sleep slowly.

Soon enough, Rey yawns tiredly and raises a small fist to his eyes, rubbing it stubbornly. Lance limits himself to shake his head in amusement, mumbling something about getting the stubbornness from Keith, before he starts rocking his son from side to side in smooth, almost unnoticed, moves.

It works, because it doesn’t take more than half a verse before Rey’s head ends up in Lance’s neck. The brunet keeps the singing going, voice getting lower and gentler as his son’s breathing turns steady, his free hand firmly placed on the small back of the toddler and rubbing soft circles against it.

The song ends and Lance takes five seconds to reassure himself that his son was really asleep before he turns around and meets his mama’s eyes.

“Old family trick.” He winks, smiling cheekily at her and Mrs. McClain smiles.

_It sure was._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
